A Collection
by EtherealCrescent
Summary: Random drabbles/one-shots, multiple pairings. Alternative universe or Canon universe.
1. A Darkened Heart Still Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

**Title:** A Darkened Heart still wants.  
><strong>Author:<strong> EtherealCrescent  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 420  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Naraku/Kagome  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. A darkened heart still wants what it wants. Naraku's thoughts during a significant moment of the final battle (Inuyasha: The final act.)

**Author's Note:** Just my first try at a Naraku/Kagome pairing. I'll probably try writing something for this pair again. The morbid torturous idea of that relationship just calls to my love of dark/angst writing. I'll figure out how to write something longer in the way that I want to eventually but for now I've come up with this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>" You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and even then, you'll be in my heart."- Author unknown.<em>

..O..

He stared at her. At her cute button nose, her innocent bright eyes, and imagined that she wore the large happy smile that was plastered on her face whenever he _wasn't_ around. She was different than the other one. The other one had never smiled and had never looked at him like she wanted to save him. Kikyo had been content in letting him lay in a cave mangled till he died and still... he had wanted her. But this one, this new girl… this smiling, caring, loving, PURE girl: He wanted her so bad he'd give up his soul to demons… if he hadn't already done that.

He watched her as her wild raven tresses blew in the wind. Kikyo's hadn't done that either. Her strands had always lain down so stiff so perfect against her miko outfit and yet… he had still wanted her. This girl was wild with purity, perhaps even wild enough to actually choose him over that same white haired hanyou that all his secrets desires seemed to fall for. He was a hanyou too, he thought darkly, couldn't she tell?

He clenched his eyes shut tightly aching to stop this obsession. But even though he couldn't see her he could still _feel_ her. It was impossible. The threads of her soul would forever remain tangled within his web, his human heart longing for hers. Why couldn't she be his?

The carrier of that soul could break him down, make him vulnerable. She could forcibly crack open his chest and crawl inside his heart to eat away at him forever. The first one, Kikyo, had devoured him whole and left him in a darkness, in a torture, that he'd learned to love. That he now sought to share with the world, but more importantly he sought to share it with her—with this new girl.

He opened his eyes and realized just how much pity was held within her gaze as she looked back at him. He was startled for a second that she was feeling anything for him at all. And then she spoke.

"The Shikon No Tama didn't grant your real wish, did it?" She asked him aloud as everyone's gazes became questioning ones.

He just let her words echo around, bouncing off the walls of his large spider body, as he continued to stare at her with _torturous_… _desperate_… _urgent_… longing.

And he thought to himself with a morbid dissatisfaction that pulled tightly at his features,

_ 'Well no my Kagome, it didn't.'_

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! Reviews rock my socks ;).<em>

_Word Count: 420_


	2. A Kikyo Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

**Title:** An Empty Feeling  
><strong>Author:<strong> EtherealCrescent  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 219  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kikyo/Inuyasha  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A Kikyo story.

**Author's Note:** I've always had a soft spot for Kikyo. I think her tale in _Inuyasha_ was pretty much the definition of heart-wrenching.

* * *

><p><em>"I know the world isn't fair, but why isn't it ever unfair in my favor?"- Bill Watterson<em>

..O..

Empty life

Empty Death

(repeat)

..O..

She was made for emptiness.

No joy, no life, she was forced to be empty.

Empty, so others could be full, full and safe.

She wished to stay empty for their sake.

Her emptiness fueled her purity.

..O..

He poured something into her,

And everything went wrong.

Fullness, tragedy, and deception -

They unsurprisingly went together.

And so soon she ended,

Empty again.

But she wished for fullness,

For his sake.

..O..

Rebirth, Re-beginnings.

She filled a clay-pot.

An empty excuse of a new her,

She was the same.

An empty clay pot…filled with more emptiness.

Nothing ever changes.

..O..

Because he was there.

Still overflowing, wishing to fill her again.

But fullness came with tragedy and deception.

Emptiness, with despair.

Ending it all was the only evasion.

She let him know,

They'd evade it together.

..O..

They didn't.

In the end, she was alone.

He was there, but she was still alone.

And so very empty.

His eyes leaked,

So she let him pour into her.

One last tragedy couldn't hurt.

For their sake.

..O..

She ended.

And he found someone else to pour into.

It was then that she was strangely full.

Full of gladness and bitterness.

But mostly the fullness made her feel

Rather Empty.

If she could have cried, she would have

For her sake.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 219<em>


	3. Unforgiving Gates

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko.

**Title:** Unforgiving Gates  
><strong>Author:<strong> EtherealCrescent  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 451  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kagome/Inuyasha  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. Kagome has been pulled back to her time after the final battle. Fate and time have separated her from Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **Decided to write a semi Inu/Kag although Inuyasha isn't really in it at all lol. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>..O..<p>

Kagome felt like a fool.

She'd fallen so deep and everything, although it had not been perfect, had been so unbelievably breathtaking. It seemed that time and fate and duty and an adventure to save the world had brought them together. It was the perfect mythological story, the perfect fairytale, they could have been the perfect Legend she mused. For her it had felt so right and she had been so sure of how everything was meant to end until she'd found herself falling backwards down the well through a suddenly merciless and unforgiving time that ripped her away from her dreams. It seemed that fate and time had turned their back on her so Kagome decided she'd turn her back on the world.

The storm that crashed overhead of the well house seemed to have come out of nowhere, she could hear the rain coming down in sheets, drenching the world the same way her tears fell to drench her cheeks. She was dirty and bloodied and worn out but she felt a little at ease knowing that at least she would not be getting rained on. She wasn't going to climb the ladder out of the well, she wasn't going to go running into her mother's arms for comfort or eventually into any other guys arms to fill the aching hole in her chest. No. She wasn't going to do anything ever again. She thought that sitting right there in the bottom of the well for the rest of her life sounded—fine.

As if to mock her, the sudden storm stopped and she could see sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the beams of the well house roof. She smiled bitterly. Even if the world was pleasant she would still never leave that spot. She hoped that somehow even without the Shikon No Tama, the gates leading to her feudal fairytale ending would open back up again, that fate and time would once again welcome her back into their loving arms, and that everything would end the way she knew it was supposed to. No. She would not do anything she reiterated to herself. She would wait, right there, in that spot until…

Well she guessed until forever if she had to or at least until she died, if it came down to that.

Kagome was planted to the ground, unable to move, paralyzed as if she'd been physically struck down everywhere instead of just in her heart. She could not allow herself to budge even just an inch for if she did she knew she'd have to face the fact that she'd be moving on without him for good.

And that scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to review! Reviews STILL rock my socks ;).<em>

_Word Count: 451_


End file.
